kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
SOLO MINI ALBUM Vol.4
SOLO MINI ALBUM Vol.4 or '-Meteor Jam Sessions-' is the 4th volume of the SOLO MINI ALBUM series. It features Taiga Kagami's voice actor, Yūki Ono singing five original songs in which two are trio songs with the guests of the album; Kuroko with Aomine and Izuki with Kiyoshi. The album was released on Kagami's birthday. Track list #''On the Street'' #''Breaking through!!'' (With Kuroko and Aomine) #''Best condition training☆'' (With Izuki and Kiyoshi) #''For my friends'' #''Run and gun up to glory (Remix)'' Lyrics and Translations On the Street = - English = You up for a light cool down? Let’s stop by on our way home This takes me right back to the first time we came here Beyond the fence, you can see a weathered old basketball goal Hey, let’s play a little one-on-one! When I was still back at square one This place helped me find my way and start moving forward In my memories, and even to this day I see his smile, and the smiles of all my friends Always out and on the street That thrill (Oh, yeah) is pretty hard to beat, huh? Thanks to everything I learned back then (Oh, yeah) I’m gonna jump even higher That’s right / Yeah, it’s true I’m still the same old me I’m just living the dream, with so much left to learn I wish I could stay, even when the sunset Casts long shadows on the court I know you’ve always felt the same way Before I joined this team, I couldn’t help thinking I had jumped the gun coming back But Japan’s got some serious game We’re aiming for the top together Me and my new teammates, and this guy right here Always out and on the street We battled it out (Oh, yeah) with everything we had That’s what made us so strong (Oh, yeah) I know that for a fact Always out and on the street That thrill (Oh, yeah) is pretty hard to beat, huh? Thanks to everything I learned back then (Oh, yeah) I’m gonna jump even higherRomaji & Translation by grimmfeather }} |-| Breaking through!! = Key for Romaji and English lyrics KAGAMI / UNISION KUROKO AOMINE - English = Stop beating around the bush!! Just fight!! There’s so much riding on today Everybody’s trying to overcome the past Whatever logic says, some emotions are just impossible to rationalize (Just fight!!) I’ll disappear into the shadows / That’s the proof of my existence This time, it’s my turn to come to your rescue (Hey, hey, hey) Breaking through!! Check your complaints at the door / It’s time to get started We’re gonna win with a light of our own making You’ve got something to show us, right? Your new style Let’s go settle this (Right now) and make our mark Why do I still have so far to go? I can’t let his awesome skills throw me off my game There’s gotta be something I can do I’m done giving up / Never again (Just fight!!) The light’s growing more intense with the breakthrough you made Surrounded by light as bright as sparks flying / So bright it’s blinding (Hey, hey, hey) Breaking through!! With my teammates’ resolve and my own will to win I’m waiting for the light that can transcend my limits I’ll make you acknowledge our true strength Ain’t that the reason why (Ready now) we’re standing here today? Yeah! Ah! Breaking through!! Come on! Oh, yeah! Ready now! Think you can have a little fun? Is his light the real deal? Bright enough that you can play with everything you’ve got? Breaking through!! Check your complaints at the door / It’s time to get started We’re gonna win with a light of our own making You’ve got something to show us, right? Your new style Let’s go settle this (Right now) and make our markRomaji & Translation by grimmfeather }} |-| Best condition training☆= Key for Kanji, Romaji, and English lyrics KAGAMI KIYOSHI IZUKI ALL - Rōmaji= Enjoy!! U-yeah issho ni U-yeah Let's training!! Hōkago shūgō! Yattoka machikutabireta ze YES!! isoge taiikukan e Kiso neri kara ikuzo! Kyōmo hādo sugiru menyū yatte yaro janē ka Mendō mite yaru zo Kore ga nippon no tate shakai? Kōhai ga kōhai? 'kita' Ii kara hayaku hajimero, desu Hai tenshon zenryoku After School oto o age cha otoko ga sutaru Konjō da toka maji de iu kanji ikeru kuchi warukunai ne Naisu faito na nakama ga tsudou honno choppiri kaosu na jikan Zekkōchō na oretachi ni nareru harikitte torēningu☆ Soku senryoku kangei! Zo ōgata rūkī ni minna kitai shiteru ze Sonzai kan batsugun! Ii ne tanomoshii kagiri rūkī wa yaruki ga daiji 　 'hachii?' Ame chan kuwanai ka? Ima wa betsuni…, dō mo desu Futtowāku wa futoshi waku de 'daze?' Anta ra mendoku se na, desu Rinkai ten koeteku After School tsuyogari mo otoko no kunshō da Genkai nante kini shi cha inai ne suparuta wa kakugo no ue Nan no nan no koreshiki hecchara yasunde cha mottainai ze Ima yori motto tsuyoku naru tame ni yorokonde torēningu☆ 'Yossha! Mō ippon onegai shimasu!' 'Yoshi. Jā ore ni kattara, ame chan o yarou' 'Sono ame, amerika san ka? 'Kitakore!' 'E? Iya ima wa ira nē, desu' 'Iya kokusanda. Sokka, Kagami wa amerika no ame ga yokatta no ka' 'Dakara ira nē tte' 'Ame chan moraete amējingu! Ni do 'Kitakore!' 'Ikara ame kara hanarero yo!, desu' Jishu neri tsukiauka? Kyō wa betsuni… dō mo desu Meteo wa yamete oke 'OK!!’ Anta ra mō kaere yo, desu Hai tenshon zenryoku After School oto o age cha otoko ga sutaru Konjō da toka maji de iu kanji ikeru kuchi warukunai ne Naisu faito na nakama ga tsudou daibu yappari kaosu na jikan Zekkōchō na ore tachi ni nareru hariki tte torēningu☆ - English = Enjoy!! Oh yeah! Together, oh yeah! Let’s train! Gather after school! Finally! I got tired of waiting. Yes!! Hurry up to the gymnasium Let’s start with the basics! ]Today too, the menu is really hard, but I’ll definitely do it! I see some trouble ahead Is this the vertical society of Japan? An underclassman’s undermining? (I’ve got it!) Just hurry up and start… please! High tension, all energy, after school! For us men, giving up is out of fashion It’s in our nature to be serious that sort of mouthing off isn’t so bad Our gathered friends give a nice fight, the timing is just a little bit chaotic But we’ll be in perfect form once we get used to it, Let’s train with all vigor!☆ Welcome, our new ace! Good, I expect a lot from this rookie A preeminent prescience! Great, you’ll be reliable as long as you’ve got the motivation Yes! Do you want to eat some candy? Not right now… but thank you That thick footwork is really working out for us 'get it?' Quit being a pain!—please. Go farther than the critical point after school For us men, we wear our bravado like a medal You don’t even have to worry about your limits, Just prepare for this Spartan training It’s not so difficult if you pace yourself, We’ve got no time to waste on taking it easy To become stronger than I am now, I’ll train with pleasure!☆ Alright! One more time please! Okay. If you win, I’ll give you some candy. This candy… is it American-dy? 'It’s coming to me!' Huh? No, I’m good— No, it’s a domestic product. Ah I see, would American candy have been better, Kagami? Like I said, I just don’t want— This sweet sure is sweet! 'It’s coming to me again!' Get away from this candy talk—please! Do you want me to help you with your practice? Not today… but thank you Don’t quit even if you’re in a jam with your meteor jam! 'OK!!’ Go home already!—please. High tension, all energy, after school! For us men, giving up is out of fashion It’s in our nature to be serious that sort of mouthing off isn’t so bad Our gathered friends give a nice fight, the timing is just a little bit chaotic But we’ll be in perfect form once we get used to it Let’s train with all vigor!☆ }} |-| For my Friends= - Rōmaji= Shouri ga nanda toka aratamatte Iwarete kizuku toka waracchimau kedo Shiai shuuryou no shunkan miseaeru Honmono no egao ga KOTAE da yo na Kono CHIIMU de ichiban ni naru to Chikatta hi kara mou doredake Kazoekirenai hagayusa wo BANE ni shite wa Mada tarinai jibun oikonde kitanda ORE wo EESU to shinjite kureru nakama to Motto tobitai seou OMOI tsurete Katereba saikou de sore dake de Dakedo mune no oku wa chanto wakatteta Yorokobi ga nanbai mo fukurande Hitori ja konna fuu ni narenaitte Kanjou ga hikidashita CHIKARA Hitoribun janai CHIKARA da Ima mo mogaite saigo no ichibyou made Mada yarerutte jibun furui tataseteru ORE no PUREI wo sasaete kureru nakama to MAJI de tatakau kono kimochi wo nosete Kazoekirenai hagayusa wo BANE ni shite wa Mada tarinai jibun oikonde kitanda ORE wo EESU to shinjite kureru nakama to Motto tobitai seou OMOI tsurete Ima mo mogaite saigo no ichibyou made Zettai yarerutte jibun furui tataseteru ORE no PUREI wo sasaete kureru nakama to MAJI de tatakau kono kimochi wo nosete Shouri ga nanda toka aratamatte Iwarete kizuku toka waracchimau kedo Mata atarashii CHIKARA ga waitekuru Meippai tobunda nakama no tame ni - English = What exactly is victory, I’ve had a change of heart After it was pointed out to me, I couldn’t help but grin At the very moment a game ends The genuine smiles we’re able to show each other are the answer To become number one as a part of this team How far have I come since the day I made this promise? What turned countless frustrations into springboards Was how I drove my weak self forward Together with the friends who trust me as their ace Carrying the wish of jumping even higher Winning is the best, that’s all But deep in my heart, I also understood that How the joy I feel multiplies and expands Is not something that can happen when I’m alone The strength drawn out by emotions Is not strength belonging to me only Even now, I still struggle, until the final second comes Cheering myself on by believing that I can keep it up Together with the friends who give support to my play Riding the wish of fighting wholeheartedly What turned countless frustrations into springboards Was how I drove my weak self forward Together with the friends who trust me as their ace Carrying the wish of jumping even higher Even now, I still struggle, until the final second comes Cheering myself on by believing that I can do it for sure Together with the friends who give support to my play Riding the wish of fighting wholeheartedly What exactly is victory, I’ve had a change of heart After it was pointed out to me, I couldn’t help but grin With this newfound strength that surged up I will jump with all my might, for the sake of my friends }} References Navigation Category:SOLO MINI ALBUM